unfinalfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
UnFinalFantasy:Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Active For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Inactive *ChiefKakashi *Moogle Kupo (B-crat; started this wiki) *Cheesewow (B-crat; best contributor) *Cloudofdarkness (B-crat) How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Sir, im wondering, how to be a wikistaff?? First, you must gather the seven golden seals of the Dark God Hirokaikotsu, and deliver them one by one to the shrines dedicated to the Sun Goddess Jurokamikozu scattered around the world. As you place each seal in it's shrine you will receive a clue to the location of the next seal. When all seven seals are placed they will align their light in the heavens to direct you to your new location, the lost mountain of King Thumia, which appears on no map known to mortal man. Travel to the mountain and climb it, atop which you will find the Sword of WikiStaff +5. This is just step one, next you must slay the Three Dragons of the Stars, located in the depths of the earth in their lairs beneath Canada, Saudi Arabia and Australia. Mix the blood of all three together to create the Elixir of Draconic Wisdom, the warlock who lives atop Mr. Fuji will trade it for the Shield of WikiStaff +5. With these weapons, you can challenge a staff member to single combat in the Pit of Infernal Torment, and the first to knock his opponent off the bridge into the maelstrom below shall be declared their successor in the staff pantheon.